Not Normal
by livelaughdance99
Summary: I'm not Human, but I'm not a Soul either. So, what am I? I'm different but I can't be so far from normal because I know someone exactly like me...Can I?
1. Prologue

A/N:** Hey guys! This is my first story on fanfiction, so don't hate too much**** Constructive criticism is appreciated but no flames. I'll try to update every Sunday but my schedule can get busy so it might be a bit delayed. Bye for now!**

DISCLAIMER- **I do not own the Host or any of the Host characters. However I do own the plot and Auden and Spencer**

**PROLOUGE**

From the second I was born I was told that I was different. I didn't know if they meant good different or bad different. I was always worried when I met someone knew because I had no idea how they would react, I didn't know if they would accept me for who I was or if they would be scared of me and attack. Someone attacked me once because they didn't trust me, they gave me three jagged long scars running down my arm.

I know that Souls were supposed to be nice and accepting, but if a Soul doesn't trust you, well, then they are about as vicious as a Human could be. It was very scary when you see a Soul's worst side.

I didn't how or why I was different, all I knew is that there were three reasons why I was different. The first was because of my eyes, they weren't like a Souls eyes, but they weren't Human eyes either. They were a bright electric blue and even though I was no expert on Humans I did know that electric blue was not a Human eye colour.

Another reason that made me different was because I would sometimes have dreams and in those dreams I would have glimpses of the future. I never told anyone about this but I knew that it was not normal. When it first happened I was terrified that I would need brain surgery about it but by now I'm used to it and I find it completely normal, even though I know that it most definitely not!

And the last reason that made me different from everyone else was because my mind was full of all the information the world has to offer. I basically had a photographic memory from everything that has happened. From the Big Bang to this very day, I know everything. Except for what I am, this is a mystery that will hopefully be solved soon. Unfortunately my incredible knowledge also made me an outsider because Souls are very proud creatures and when you outshine them, well, let's just say that it doesn't help them like you.

I mean, I know I'm different but I can't be so far from normal because my best friend is exactly like me. Right?

**Well, that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will do my very best to update next week!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I forgot to say this last time, but I apologize for all the spelling and grammar mistakes. Read and Review!**

Disclaimer: **I do not own The Host or any of The Host characters however I do own Auden and Spencer.**

**CHAPTER 1**

I stared at myself in the mirror. Auburn slightly wavy hair that flows down to my waist, tan skin, 5"6 and skinny, a slender nose, an oval shaped face, and those electric blue eyes that made everyone else know that I am different. I stared at myself, wanting so much to be normal, to be like the other Souls.

My parents had to leave early in the morning today so I had the house to myself until my best friend Spencer came over. Spencer was the only other person in the world that was like me. He had sandy blond hair that falls into his neon green eyes, he was about 5"8, and he had muscles and a six-pack from doing one hundred sit-ups and fifty push-ups every morning.

I went into my room, it was big, it had a dark red hardwood floor, white walls, and the furniture was also white, my bed had a white mattress that was memory foam, the pillows were also memory foam, the sheet was dark red and very fluffy, there was also a white baby grand in one of the corners, my closet was a huge walk-in closet, I had my own porch, one wall was entirely glass, and finally I had my own bathroom. My parents loved to pamper me; they got me whatever I wanted because they wanted me to feel welcome. It was a very good effort on their part but even they can't stop the judging eyes.

I went into my closet and looked through my endless wardrobe. I ended up wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a white tank top, a sandy coloured loose knit cardigan, and a multi-coloured sheer scarf. I was wearing baby pink flats with little golden bows all over it.

I walked into my bathroom and decided to leave my hair natural; I put my make-up on, deciding to keep it natural today and only putting on powder and mascara.

I went to my baby grand and played a song that I was working on. I had just started writing my own music so I wasn't sure if I liked the direction that this song was going in, but I wanted to finish it and see how it turned out.

I was in the middle of playing a new part when I heard the front door open and close again, assuming it was Spence, I continued playing. It was only when I heard voices downstairs that I froze, my fingers hovering in midair and my eyes unblinking, were staring straight ahead.

I silently got up and walked out of my room, not even daring to breathe. My legs were shaking so bad that I thought I was going to fall walking down the stairs. I froze when the voices started again.

"Eggs, milk, meat! Oh man, I can't remember the last time I had chicken." Definitely not Spence.

"Shut up Ian, just grab as much as you can, we have no idea when these souls are coming home." I heard a second voice say.

"Fine, you are the boss, Jared." The one named Ian grumbled.

"I'm going to go check upstairs, you meet me up there when you're done." Oh crap! They were coming upstairs? I was on the steps hyperventilating, but when I heard the footsteps come closer; I snapped out of it and ran into a closet in the middle of the hall.

I looked around for something that I could use as self-defence. Unfortunately this was the closet that we used to keep our towels in so there was nothing I could use.

I closed my eyes and held my breath as footsteps passed. I opened them when I heard a door open, then realizing that it was the door to my room they went wide. I felt my eyes fill with tears and covered my mouth with my hand in an attempt to silence them.

My front door opened again and I prayed that it wasn't Spence walking through that door, but when I heard that cheerful voice saying, "Hey Auden!" The tears turned into sobs, I took a deep shuddering breath in as an attempt to calm myself. If anything, it seemed to make it worse.

"Auden? Where are you?" I heard Spence call out again, then footsteps running past my closet and down the stairs, silence, and then a thump.

I opened the closet door and bolted down the stairs. I didn't care if something bad happened to me because that was my best friend, the only other one like me, he only one that truly accepted me. I was not going to let anything happen to him.

"Spencer!" I screamed when I saw him on the ground in a headlock by a man with brown streaked sun-bleached golden hair, light tanned brown skin, honey colored eyes, and a long thin nose.

Another man turned to look at me, he was very tall and muscular, with pale, messy black hair, and a straight, aquiline nose.

Without thinking about it I ran towards the man who had Spence in a headlock. I attempted to push him off of Spence, but the other one ran towards me and picked me up and pushed me against the wall. I closed my eyes and struggled against his grasp.

"Let her go!" I heard Spence roar, I opened my eyes just in time to see Spence get slapped across the face. My eyes darted back towards the man who held me and when he met my eyes he gasped and dropped me to the floor. I made myself look as small as possible, not taking my eyes off anything.

"Jared!" The man who had held me barked, "Look at their eyes."

The man named Jared turned to look at Spence his eyes widened when he saw the neon green eyes. Jared scrambled off of him, and the second he was free I crawled over to him and he pulled him into a hug; his protective arms circling me.

I quietly sobbed into his shoulder thinking, we are going to die.

**I hope that you liked this chapter. Please tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't really know how I am going to get the story to where I want it to go right now, but let's just see where it goes. And also let me apologize in advance for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Disclaimer- **I do not own The Host or any of The Host characters, I do own Spencer and Auden.**

**Chapter 2**

I could feel the stares of the two strange men on me and Spence, but I never turned to look at them. I was scared that they would attack when they saw my eyes. What if they didn't trust me? What if they were trying to find my weakness so I would be easier to kill?

But other questions soon began to replace the worry. Who were they? What were they? How did they get here? Where were they from. There were so many things that I found myself wanting to know about the creatures in my house.

I tried to suppress my questions but curiosity soon took the better of me and I blurted out, "What are you?" Spence was quick to shush me and I immediately tensed up because I still wasn't looking at them, but when Spence relaxed I knew that they were showing no hostile signs towards us so I cautiously turned my head and looked at them.

"We are human, just like you." The one that was named Jared answered my question after a pause.

Spence scoffed, "We are not human, no human has the eye colour that we have. No human has the vast knowledge that we have, no human can see the things that we see in our dreams." My eyes widened in surprise and alarm when Spence told the humans these things. They were secrets! Our secrets!

"Spencer, stop!" I said forcefully, looking at him with eyes that said, 'Stop telling them all of our secrets.'

"What do you see in your dreams?" Ian asked.

"Nothing," I was quick to answer, "We see nothing."

I knew that they didn't believe me, especially after what Spence had just said but they didn't press on the subject any further.

My curiosity had dwindled down so much that it was hardly present anymore. In fact I just wanted the humans out of my house and out of my life.

"Can you please leave," I asked as politely as I could. When they didn't make any move to go I added on, "I won't report you to the Seekers, I promise. I just want you to go."

They exchanged a glance and then looked back at us, then back at each other, then back at us. They repeated this process five more times before walking into the kitchen to talk. To talk! In my kitchen! No, this was not on. They were not welcome here so what the hell made them think that they were allowed to talk in my kitchen.

I tried to stand up but Spence held me protectively in his grasp. But when they were in there for ten minutes he stood up and walked us both over to the couch.

"I want them gone. I don't want them here." I whispered into Spence's ear.

"I know, I know."

"I'm scared."

He didn't say anything, I know that he was trying to be brave for me. But the fear was in his eyes, but I didn't tell him that because I was scared out of my mind to. As a kid we both heard stories of how reckless, dangerous and unpredictable humans were. They were at war with each other, they wanted lots of money and didn't accept the people who weren't like them. They were scary.

I jumped when Jared and Ian walked back into the room, they seemed surprised that we had moved but it didn't last long before Jared began to speak.

"We have decided that we are going to take you back home with us."

**Sorry it's so short I will try to make next week's longer!**


End file.
